Imaging systems for analyzing hard tissues, such as teeth, are known in the art. An example is described in U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 2003/0059381, “Structures and compositions increasing the stability of peroxide actives” to Goodhart, et al. Some methods for analyzing soft tissues of the oral cavity also exist, such as the Löe and Silness Gingival Index as described in “Periodontal Disease in Pregnancy: Prevalence and Severity”, the Modified Gingival Index as described in “A modified gingival index for use in clinical trials” by Lobene, et al., and the Ainamo and Bay Gingival Bleeding Index as described in “Problems and proposals for recording gingivitis and plaque” by Ainamo and Bay. However, there is a continuing desire to provide more objective methods and products for analyzing oral cavity soft tissue condition or health. Further, there is a continuing desire to provide methods and products for semi-automated or automated analysis of soft tissues, wherein the methods and products can be used to compare the soft tissues of one or more subjects or to analyze the effect upon soft tissues of one or more products or regimens.